With the increase in complexity of distributed computing systems due to the growing demand and reliance on the Internet for business, the response to Operations Incidents is highly complex at all scales. An army of experts is often needed to deal with the complexity, pace of change, distributed nature of teams, speed of delivery, and the impact Incidents may have on the businesses. This may result in organizational complexity that may create the need for improved management to improve operational efficiency.
In some cases, the organizational complexity may make it difficult for various involved actors (e.g., responders) to rapidly make accurate assessments or effectively react to unfolding operations incidents. Likewise, responders having different roles or different responsibilities may require different user-interfaces or visualizations that enable them to efficiently orchestrate responses to the operations incidents. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.